Songfics from the planet D.J.
by Dark Destiny
Summary: This is my meager attempt at song fics enjoy! (Fixed chpt. 1)
1. Dream

Yello hay! This is the one and only Dark Jaguar speaking! This is my first  
song-like fic!  
The first is what I consider to be Dibs theme song... the second... well  
..... you will just  
have to see for your self...  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything (not even the computer I used to type  
this!!!)  
  
  
Beautiful Day  
-U2  
  
The heart is a bloom  
Shoots up through the stony ground  
There's no room  
No space to rent in this town  
  
You're out of luck  
And the reason that you had to care  
The traffic is stuck  
And you're not moving anywhere  
  
You thought you'd found a friend  
To take you out of this place  
Someone you could lend a hand  
In return for grace  
  
It's a beautiful day  
Sky falls, you feel like  
It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
  
You're on the road  
But you've got no destination  
You're in the mud  
In the maze of her imagination  
  
You love this town  
Even if that doesn't ring true  
You've been all over  
And it's been all over you  
  
It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
It's a beautiful day  
  
Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Teach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case  
  
See the world in green and blue  
See China right in front of you  
See the canyons broken by cloud  
See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out  
See the Bedouin fires at night  
See the oil fields at first light  
And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth  
After the flood all the colors came out  
  
It was a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
Beautiful day  
  
Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Reach me I know I'm not a hopeless case  
  
What you don't have you don't need it now  
What you don't know you can feel it somehow  
What you don't have you don't need it now  
Don't need it now  
  
Was a beautiful day  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
A Dream  
  
Gaz sat in her bedroom, playing her latest game slave game "DEATH OF THE  
PIGSLAC PEOPLE version 1122321" Gaz had beaten every last one of the games. She  
was on the last level of this one, level 10002324. Just as she killed the last mega-boss of  
mega-ness, the batteries flickered.  
Once.  
Twice.   
Then the game shut off. Before Gaz could save. Gaz's  
eyes went wide. Her hands became fists and thoughts raced through her head.  
  
"I just put batteries in yesterday!" (She had been playing for 38 hours)  
"Dib made a Zim related device today."  
"It needed batteries. " (It was 2 in the morning)  
"Dib has batteries!!"  
"Dib will give me batteries or he will diiiiee!!!"  
  
Gaz lept off the bed and raced down the hall. She crashed through Dib's door  
(literally). The room was dark, save for the single desk light shinning on Dib, asleep on  
a blueprint of his most recent plot to save the world. Next to him: 4 fresh batteries. Gaz  
swooped down on them. Through an unknown miracle (hmmmm...), Dib did not wake  
up. As Gaz turned to leave she paused, and turned to her brother, who was shivering.  
Gaz, who was stealing his batteries, felt that she should at least throw a blanket on her  
brother. Only because if he got sick, she might catch it, and miss National Bloatys Pizza  
Hog Day. She threw the nearest blanket-like object on her brother and left.  
  
Dream..  
You love this town  
Even if that doesn't ring true  
You've been all over  
And it's been all over you  
  
Dib Was dreaming, and he knew it, but he didn't care. He stood on the top of  
the Skool Building and stared at the kids below. They were not really there, but he  
did not care. They never cared about him anyway. No one on the planet cared, and yet he  
would save them all anyway.  
  
It's a beautiful day  
Sky falls, you feel like  
It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
  
*Flash* He was in a field. He stared at the endless blue sky.  
"Its a beautiful day" He muttered in his dream. He saw the endless clouds, Zim, a space  
ship, bigfoot and the belt sander. They all were cloud shapes in the sky. Then they were  
beginning to be blown away. He chased after them like he did in real life. "I won't let you  
get away!" he yelled at the sky.  
  
Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Teach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case  
  
*Flash* He saw Gaz. She smiled at him. He knew she never did, but it was his  
dream. She took his hand and they flew into the blue sky. They floated above the  
planet. Then Zim appeared. He wore no costume. He pointed to Zim, but Gaz just shook  
her head and disappeared. "I won't give up! She will know I am right some day... They all  
will" he whispered.  
  
See the world in green and blue  
See China right in front of you  
See the canyons broken by cloud  
See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out  
See the Bedouin fires at night  
See the oil fields at first light  
And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth  
After the flood all the colors came out  
  
*Flash* He and Zim were in the field. Dib checked for any weapons around  
him, but to no avail. He did not need them anyway. He did not know what Zim would do,  
but, Dib felt that he would not attack. He stared into Zim's eyes and knew that one  
day, they would most likely kill each other, but in his dream he did not care. They did not  
speak. They had no words in his dream. But they did not need them. Not even in real life  
did they really need them. Dib stared at the sky. At least in his dreams it was a beautiful  
day.  
  
What you don't have you don't need it now  
What you don't know you can feel it somehow  
What you don't have you don't need it now  
Don't need it now  
Was a beautiful day  
  
  
Like? No like? Then ..REVIEW PLESE! On to chapter 2!! IT is nothing  
like this one. Its funny! (^*^) 


	2. The night Gir went crazy

OK chapter 2; The night Gir went crazy!  
MUAHAHAHAHAaaahAhAhahha. and wot not.  
  
I don't own anything not even the clothes I ware!! (legally my parents do)  
  
Oh all the kids I mention are the kids in Zims class... heh heh.  
  
I made this but it is based on another song.  
  
The night Gir went crazy!!!  
- weird al   
  
Down in the workshop, Zim was making inventions,  
Like his doom machine, and other intentions.  
Then Gir busted in, and he scared Zim half to death,  
Had a rifle in his hands, and cheap whiskey on his breath.  
From his Antenna to his Toes, he was covered with ammo,  
Like a psycho, drunk, disgruntled, Robot Rambo.  
And he grinned as he said, with a glimmer in his eye,  
"Happy Birthday to all! Now you're all gonna' die!"  
  
The night Gir went crazy,  
The night Gir. went insane.  
Realized he'd been getting' the raw deal,  
Something' finally must have snapped in his brain!  
  
Well the Skool is gone now, he decided to bomb it,  
The chunks of bitters and Mr. Elliot are shure to make ya' vomit!  
And he tied up the Zita, and he held principal hostage,  
And he ground up Keef Into Little kid sausage!  
He shot down Smolga, with an old German Lugar,  
And he slashed Aki up just like Freddie Crouger.  
And he picked up a flame-thrower, and he barbecued Penny,  
And he took a big bite and said "It could use some jelly!!"  
  
The night Gir went crazy,  
The night Zims Sir went nuts.  
Can't hardly walk around Skool,  
Without steppin' in Little kid guts!  
  
There's a national guard in the F.B.I.  
There's a van from the Eye-Witness News,  
And helicopters circling 'round in the sky.  
And the bullets are flying' and the body counts risin'  
And everyone's dying to know, "Why Gir, oh why?"  
My my my my my my...  
He used to be such a friendly guy.  
  
Yes Carl and spoo, now Gir is doing time,  
In the Federal Prison for his infamous crime.  
Hey little Sara now, don't you cry no more tears,  
He'll be out with good behavior, in 700 more years!  
  
But Dib is in therapy, and Zim is still nervous,  
And Old kid got a job working for the Postal Service!  
And say Gaz, she's on the phone every night,  
With her lawyer, negotiating the movie rights!  
  
They're talking 'bout,  
  
The night Gir went crazy,  
The night that Zim's Sir flipped,  
Broke his back for some tuna & cupcakes,  
Sounds to me like he was tired of getting gypped!  
  
The night Gir went crazy,  
The night Gir. went insane,  
Realized he's been getting the raw deal,  
Something finally must have snapped in his brain!  
  
Something finally must have snapped in his brain!  
  
Something finally must have snapped...  
  
  
  
  
  
La la la did you like it? REVIEW! please. Its the reason for the PG. rating...  



End file.
